Isaac Newton
thumb| Isaac Newton (shq. Isak Njuton) (4 janar 1643 —31 mars 1727) ishte fizikan, astronom, filozof, alkimist, teolog dhe matematikan i shquar nga Britania e Madhe. Isak Njutoni së bashku me Gaussin dhe Arkimedin bëjnë pjesë në të ashtuquajturin "treshe të artë" të matematikës. Ai ka zbuluar tri ligjet kryesore të fizikës: *ligjin e inercionit *ligjin veprimit dhe kundërveprimit *ligjin e forcës. Jeta Isak Njutoni lindi në Linkolnshir në Angli. Shkollimin e filloi në The King's school, në Grantham. Libri i tij Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica i publikuar në 1687, konsiderohet të jetë libri më me ndikim në historinë e shkencës. Në këtë punim, Newton përshkroi gravitacionin univerzal dhe të tre ligjet e lëvizjes, ku i vuri bazat e mekanikës klasike. Në mekanikë, Newton formuloi parimet e inercionit. Në optikë, ai e ndërtoi teleskop 4, zhvilloi një teori të ngjyrave në bazë të vëzhgimit se një prizmi ngjyra e bardhë zbërthehet në një spektër ngjyrash të. Ai gjithashtu formuloi një ligj empirik të ftohjes. Në matematikë, Newtoni së bashku me Gottfried Leibniz pavarësisht nga njëri tjetri zbuluan njehsimin diferencial dhe integral. Ai gjithashtu demonstroi teoremën e binomit, zhvilloi të ashtuquajturën "metodë të Newtonit" për gjetjen e zerove të një funksioni, dhe kontribuoi në zbërthimin e funksioneve në seri potenciale të pafundme. Pas Galileit,erdhi një gjeni tjeter, Isak Njutoni(1642 - 1727),fizikan anglez,i cili e thelloi kuptimin e forcës.Njutoni zbuloi se ndërmjet Tokës dhe Hënë ekziston forca e gravitetit dhe se ajo është e të njëjtit lloj si forca tërheqëse e Tokës.Forca e gravitetit vepron edhe ndërmjet Tokës dhe disa qindra satelitëve artificialë që sillen rreth Tokës. Newton gjithashtu ishte fetar i madh, duke punuar shumë në studimin Biblës. Newtoni, siç demonstrohet nga një sondazh të vitit 2005 është ndër shkencëtarët më të mëdhenj në historinë e shkencës. Trivia Shiko dhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme *[http://www.lucidcafe.com/library/95dec/newton.html Sir Isaac Newton Scientist and Mathematician by Lucidcafé] *Isaac Newton Directory *Rebuttal of Newton as an astrologer *March 5-June 12, 2005 Isaac Newton's personal copy of Principia on display at *Newton's Reports as Master of the Royal Mint *Newton's Theorem: Newton's line in a circumscribed quadrilateral. by Antonio Gutierrez from "Geometry Step by Step from the Land of the Incas" *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry on Newton's views on space, time, and motion Category:Fizikanë af:Isaac Newton als:Isaac Newton am:አይሳክ ኒውተን an:Isaac Newton ar:إسحاق نيوتن arz:ايزاك نيوتن ast:Isaac Newton az:İsaak Nyuton bat-smg:Izauoks Niotuons be:Ісак Ньютан be-x-old:Ісак Ньютан bg:Исак Нютон bn:আইজাক নিউটন br:Isaac Newton bs:Isaac Newton ca:Isaac Newton cdo:Ī-sák Ngiù-dóng ckb:ئیساک نیوتۆن cs:Isaac Newton cv:Исаак Ньютон cy:Isaac Newton da:Isaac Newton de:Isaac Newton dv:އިސާކް ނިއުޓަން el:Ισαάκ Νεύτων en:Isaac Newton eo:Isaac Newton es:Isaac Newton et:Isaac Newton eu:Isaac Newton ext:Isaac Newton fa:آیزاک نیوتن fi:Isaac Newton fiu-vro:Newtoni Isaac fo:Isaac Newton fr:Isaac Newton fy:Isaac Newton ga:Isaac Newton gan:牛頓 gd:Isaac Newton gl:Isaac Newton gu:આઇઝેક ન્યુટન hak:Ngie-sat-khiet Ngiù-tun he:אייזק ניוטון hi:सर आइज़क न्यूटन hif:Isaac Newton hr:Isaac Newton ht:Isaac Newton hu:Isaac Newton hy:Իսահակ Նյուտոն ia:Isaac Newton id:Isaac Newton io:Isaac Newton is:Isaac Newton it:Isaac Newton ja:アイザック・ニュートン jbo:aisak.niuton jv:Isaac Newton ka:ისააკ ნიუტონი kaa:Isaac Newton kab:Isaac Newton kk:Ньютон, Исаак ko:아이작 뉴턴 ku:Isaac Newton la:Isaacus Newtonus lb:Isaac Newton lij:Isaac Newton lmo:Isaac Newton lt:Isaac Newton lv:Īzaks Ņūtons mk:Исак Њутн ml:ഐസക് ന്യൂട്ടണ്‍ mn:Исаак Ньютон mr:आयझॅक न्यूटन ms:Isaac Newton mt:Isaac Newton mzn:Niyowton nah:Isaac Newton nds:Isaac Newton ne:न्यूटन nl:Isaac Newton nn:Isaac Newton no:Isaac Newton nov:Isaac Newton oc:Isaac Newton pag:Isaac Newton pl:Isaac Newton pms:Isaac Newton pnb:آئیزک نیوٹن pt:Isaac Newton qu:Isaac Newton ro:Isaac Newton ru:Ньютон, Исаак sc:Isaac Newton scn:Isaac Newton sco:Isaac Newton sh:Isaac Newton simple:Isaac Newton sk:Isaac Newton sl:Isaac Newton sr:Исак Њутн sv:Isaac Newton sw:Isaac Newton szl:Isaac Newton ta:ஐசாக் நியூட்டன் te:ఐజాక్ న్యూటన్ th:ไอแซก นิวตัน tl:Isaac Newton tr:Isaac Newton ug:ئىسساك نيوتۇن uk:Ісаак Ньютон vi:Isaac Newton vo:Isaac Newton war:Isaac Newton yi:אייזיק ניוטאן za:Newton zh:艾萨克·牛顿 zh-classical:牛頓 zh-min-nan:Isaac Newton zh-yue:牛頓